


What Friends Are For

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Casual Sex, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Iron Bull suggests joining Vaxus and Dorian for an evening so that Vaxus can try something new. When Dorian thinks about it, that might not be an entirely terrible idea.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous, Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/gifts).



"So, you two are …" Bull made a vague gesture with his mug of ale. "A thing."

"Yes, thank you," Dorian replied, trying not to bristle defensively. He was aware that this was probably friendly interest, not a criticism, given everything that was rumored about The Iron Bull's own proclivities. It had reached that hour in the Herald's Rest when confidences seemed to be the order of the day, that and judging how much more it was advisable to drink while still being able to stand upright.

"Happily and deliriously in love," Vax said with a crooked smile, and the damnable thing about the man was that it was possible that he meant it. Vaxus was a romantic, and Dorian would have sworn that he wasn't the least bit susceptible to romantics, and yet it took everything he had not to melt at statements like that.

"Possibly just delirious," Dorian said as dryly as he could manage.

"Well, good for you. I thought I was going to have to show him the ropes, for everybody's sake."

"Excuse me?" Vax said, sounding as if he was questioning whether he'd had one drink too many.

"I am perfectly capable of showing our dear Inquisitor the ropes," Dorian said, a little stung.

"I'm right here," Vax pointed out. "We remember that I'm right here, don't we?"

"Sure, I bet you are. Only there are lots of ropes. And some that might not be to your taste. I've never gotten the impression that you'd be into topping."

"Excuse me?" Dorian said, because he was certain that they'd never discussed sex in that much detail. Although sometimes, in the field, when the combination of the mud, snow, sand, or other unpleasant terrain and the many enemies trying to kill them became tedious—no, he was certain he'd never discussed sex in that much detail, even if Sera had far fewer inhibitions.

"He's not," Vax said. "Which is fine with me. I'm not complaining," he hurried to add. "I have nothing to complain of, believe me." His smile was slow and warm, and very hard for Dorian not to return with an expression he was certain would be best described as "sappy."

Bull shrugged. "I'm just saying, if you ever want to spice things up a bit, try things from the other side, I'm available. No strings, nothing messy. You know where to find me if that ever sounds like fun to you." He clattered his cup against Vax's in a toast to … the prospect of a casual threesome? … and then went off, looking cheerful.

"Of course I wouldn't," Vax said, in answer to a question Dorian hadn't actually asked. There was a longish pause. "Unless you wanted to."

"You can't imagine that I'm pining after anyone but you," Dorian said.

"That's not what I think," Vax said. "It's probably a bad idea."

"Now you intrigue me," Dorian said. "I have a weakness for bad ideas, do go on."

"It's just," Vax said, after an even longer pause. "That I've never actually tried. Well."

"Being fucked," Dorian supplied, and then decided that "in the Herald's Rest" might not be the place to have the rest of this conversation. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere with less possibility of the rest of the Inquisition chiming in with their thoughts? Unless you'd like to know what Sera thinks of the matter?"

"You have a point," Vax said, and followed Dorian out.

The Inquisitor's bed was large and lush, and they could both sprawl across it comfortably. "You were saying," Dorian prompted eventually, when Vax seemed content to stroke Dorian's hair without speaking.

"I mean, it's clear that you enjoy it," Vax said.

"I should hope that I've made that abundantly clear," Dorian said. "If you'd like another demonstration, I would be happy to oblige."

"In a minute," Vax said. "I'm just saying, I'm curious."

"I've never had a particular taste for being on top," Dorian said. There was another long but not uncomfortable silence as both of them considered the idea. "But the idea of watching you being fucked by someone else does, I admit, have a certain appeal."

"Have you ever …"

"I cannot possibly guess the intended completion of that sentence."

"Watched someone get fucked."

"Yes," Dorian said. It hadn't been someone he loved. He tested the idea, gingerly, probing for jealousy and expecting it to flare up at any minute. But it was hard to be jealous of Bull when Vax so clearly wasn't in love with the man. He was, for reasons that Dorian couldn't entirely understand but wasn't about to question, in love with Dorian. And the vision of him pinned down under someone else's weight gasping in pleasure was, Dorian had to admit, scorchingly hot.

"I wouldn't want to risk this for anything, though," Vax said.

"We take risks every day," Dorian said. "We could both be killed, or swallowed by a Fade rift, or swept through some kind of cataclysmic … it doesn't really bear thinking of."

"Yes, I'd prefer it if you didn't list the possibilities."

"My point is," Dorian said, feeling that he'd stopped drinking just in time to stop himself from dwelling on truly maudlin possibilities, "that there is essentially no chance that seeing you enjoying this particular experience would put me off wanting you. Next to all the staggering risks that we are accustomed to taking, this barely registers."

Vax propped himself up on one elbow. The lamplight caught his scarred face, making him look at once rugged and vulnerable. "Does that mean that you want to do it?"

"I wouldn't still be talking about it if I didn't," Dorian said, realizing it was true as he said it.

"Well, then. If this still seems like a good idea when we sober up …"

"Then we'll see," Dorian said, and put his head on Vaxus's shoulder.

It did, in fact, still seem like a good idea when they sobered up. At least, it seemed like an intriguing idea, and the result of several more awkward conversations was Dorian winding up sprawled on the sofa in the Inquisitor's room while Vaxus and the Iron Bull reclined on the bed, looking for all the world as if they were planning to lie there chatting all night. Both of them were still mostly dressed, although Vaxus had shed his jacket and loosened his collar, and Bull wore nothing but his trousers.

"If the two of you go on being that polite, I'm going to lose my patience," Dorian said. He was already feeling a bit overheated by the situation, and restraining the urge to go climb into Vaxus's lap.

"You don't have any patience," Bull said. "How do you like this, Vax?"

"I don't know," Vaxus said, sounding frustrated. "You and I aren't usually on kissing terms, and that's where I'd usually start."

"And that says 'love,' to you, not 'friendship,'" Bull said. "How about this?" He drew Vax over to sit between his knees. Vax leaned his head back against Bull's chest and looked comfortable there. "You know me," Bull said. "You trust me, right?"

"I do," Vax said. Bull looked up at Dorian, the same question in his eyes.

"We trust you," Dorian said. "It's just that some of us are about to expire from frustration over here."

"You aren't even the one getting fucked, and you're trying to top from the bottom. Watch." Bull kneaded Vax's thighs, and Vax relaxed visibly into his grip. He spread Vax's thighs with his hands, and Vaxus made a noise like a very soft groan. Dorian could see him hardening, which was interesting when he wasn't intending to do anything about it personally. "You like that?"

Vax nodded, and then managed a, "Mmm," when Bull stilled his hands for a moment.

"Good. How about this?" Bull tilted Vax's chin up with one big hand, and then ran the same hand down Vax's throat and began unfastening the man's shirt. He didn't stop when he got to the trousers, and Dorian thought it was possible he might spontaneously combust. He reminded himself that that was an actual possibility, and concentrated for a moment on making sure that no inadvertent magical phenomena would break the mood.

By the time he recovered his equilibrium, Bull had stripped Vax of his clothes, and was getting out of his own. Hard, the man was exceedingly large, a fact that Dorian could see Vax taking in with a visible swallow. Vax was hard, too, and Dorian wanted badly to go over and caress him, coaxing him into pushing Dorian into the pillows to—

"Yeah, like that," Bull said, guiding Vax onto his back. "So that Dorian can see your face, right? So get those knees up." Bull pressed Vax's knees back, and the man spread them willingly, his cheeks flushed, his eyes on Bull's hard cock with mingled desire and apprehension. Bull slicked his fingers with oil, and then began working it in where he intended to go.

Dorian was determined not to whimper. It was hard, though, especially when Bull's fingers were clearly pressing in, and Vax's cock jerked up harder against his belly at the sensation. He decided that dignity was not a luxury he could afford at the moment, and unfastened his own trousers so that he could stroke himself while he watched.

"Are you …" Vax began.

"If you think any man with a functional libido could watch you like that and not need to do exactly this, you are sorely mistaken," Dorian said. He made it a little bit more of a show, each stroke long and languorous, and Vax groaned again.

"That's right," Bull said. "And now you're going to get fucked. You're going to take every inch of this. And you're going to like it." He drew his fingers back, and slicked Vax's cock with the oil, pumping it until Vax was shuddering with each movement of Bull's hand. Then Bull drew back, gripped Vax's thighs, and thrust into him in one long, slow motion.

Vax groaned far louder, and for a moment, Bull stilled completely. "Don't … stop," Vax managed eventually.

"Wasn't planning to," Bull said, although Dorian felt certain that he would have drawn back if he'd thought Vax was in pain rather than merely surprised by new and not entirely comfortable sensation. Dorian did, apparently, trust Bull completely enough to let him have Vaxus at his mercy this way. That was worth knowing.

Bull began moving, merely rocking his weight forward at first, as Vax got used to it, the stretch, the pressure, the pure physicality of having someone else's bulk looming over him that way. Dorian could see Vax relax into it as discomfort was replaced entirely by pleasure, and Bull began to thrust harder, filling him up with each stroke, making Vax strain up against him for more, his face working hungrily.

"Think … I'm going to …" Vax said, in a strangled tone, and then cried out in mingled surprise and pleasure as he spent himself, striping his own belly with semen.

"I bet you're not done, either," Bull said. Dorian had to admit he was impressed by the way the man stilled himself, still inside of Vax but not thrusting, letting Vax breath through the aftermath of the climax. "I bet you can get it up again if you touch yourself." It wasn't going to take long to get Vax going again, and the insistent pressure inside seemed to help matters along. It seemed like mere moments before Vax's cock was swelling again, twitching upwards in his own hand.

"Do it again," Vax said, and Dorian heard himself make a noise that he had to admit was a moan.

"Happy to oblige," Bull said, and started fucking the man again, not fast but steadily, drawing back with every stroke and thrusting forward as Vax strained against him. "You're going to come again before I'm done."

"Surely you can't be unmoved by what you're doing," Dorian said. It was starting to be a real struggle to keep himself from coming, each shift of his weight or brush of his hand against his cock threatening to take him over the edge.

"I'm not. Don't try to run this. Vax is happy, aren't you?"

Vax made a hungry, affirmative noise, and arched his hips. He was starting to get that look of desperation he usually got before he came, like it wasn't a surprise to him this time, but something he was mounting relentlessly toward but couldn't quite reach yet. He strained, trying to rub his cock against something, as if determined that there had to be something he could fuck.

"I think he could use a hand," Dorian said.

"I'm not going to tell you 'just watch' this time because I think you're right," Bull said, and shifted his weight so that he could keep fucking Vax while also wrapping his big fist around Vax's cock. Vax made a triumphant noise and strained upwards, rubbing himself against Bulls's hand, and then threw his head back as he came again, sagging under Bull in contented exhaustion. Bull thrust again, and then again, and then let out a slow and satisfied breath and hung his heavy horned head to rest it for a moment on Vax's shoulder.

Dorian couldn't restrain himself a moment longer. He worked himself feverishly to a shuddering climax, closing his eyes for a moment at the peak to savor pure sensation, and opened his eyes again to see Vax sprawled back against the pillows, and Bull sitting up, looking inordinately pleased with himself, and reaching for his trousers.

"Get over here," Vax said, and Dorian didn't need to be asked twice. He came to lie beside Vax, pulling the man in to nestle in the curve of Dorian's body, and kissed Vax's hair. Vax laughed, low in his throat, and Dorian felt warm and entirely content.

"Well, look at the two of you," Bull said fondly. "You're sweet." He rubbed Vax's ankle affectionately, and then stood. "I think my work here is done. Sleep tight," he said, and went out whistling off-key.

"That was exceedingly hot," Dorian said. "I feel that needs to be said, for the record. Exceedingly."

"I will be sure to remember that next time I'm fucking you into the mattress," Vax said. "Which … might not be right now."

"I'll be merciful and give you until morning to recover," Dorian said, and bent his head to Vax's shoulder so that Vax could feel him smiling.


End file.
